It is known to provide an ATIS which controls the inflation pressure of tires on a vehicle, such as a truck-trailer as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,584,949, 5,287,906, 5,767,398, 5,769,979; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/309,140, filed May 10, 1999. The ATIS will utilize the air supply of the vehicle to provide air to the rotating tires when the tires' air pressure falls below the desired pressure. However, it may become necessary to inflate tires to a pressure higher than the output of the vehicle's compressor. For example, in Europe the trailer tire of choice is known as the Super Single. The proper air pressure for a Super Single tire is between 120 psi (8 bars) and 135 psi (9.5 bars). However, there are laws in the U.K. and other European countries that limit the air pressure that can be provided to the trailer to a maximum pressure of 120.7 psi or 8.5 bar. In such situations, there is no ATIS available, and such high pressure tires are required to be inflated from conventional roadside compressors.